crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Ai da yo ne!! ~Gear wo Tsunagou~
Ai da yo ne!! ~Gear wo Tsunagou~ (愛だよねっ!!～ギアをつなごう～) is a song performed by JAM Project. It is the ending theme of Crush Gear Turbo from episode 1 until episode 67 (In the English dub, this is the ending theme for the entire anime). Lyrics Japanese= Love Love Love　さぁ一緒に 歩いて・ゆ・こ・う・よ!! フィールドの（片隅で）　壊れたマシンのパーツを みつめ泣いてる君（don't cry no more） 誰だって（そう人間は）未完成、不器用だよ どんな時代だって　みんなが悩んでた エジソンも ニュートンも アインシュタインも　僕達も だから　Love Love Love　さぁ一緒に 歩いて・ゆ・こ・う　元気に!! つ・な・ご・う　All for One for All! 晴れた空（見上げて）　手を伸ばせばオレンジ色の 太陽つかめるかも（someday oneday） いつだって（そう僕達に）　不可能なんてないよ どんな迷路だって　出口があるから いじけない　あせらない あきらめない　逃げ出さない だから　Love Love Love　 そうさ　Love Love Love もっと　Love Love Love...... いっしょに　行こうよ！ なにげなく（まわした）　地球儀知っているよ 笑顔ひとつだけで　誰もが友達さ 都会でも　砂漠でも ジャングルでも　フィールドでも だから　Love Love Love　さぁ一緒に 探しに・行・こ・う　みんなで!! だから　Love Love Love　さぁ一緒に 歩いて・ゆ・こ・う　元気に!! だから　Love Love Love　さぁ一緒に ギア　つ・な・ご・う・よ　君も!! そうさ　All for One for All! つ・な・ご・う　All for One for All! |-| Romaji= Love Love Love saa issho ni Aruite-yu-ko-u-yo!! Fiirudo no (katasumi de) kowarete mashin no paatsu wo Mitsume naiteru kimi (don't cry no more) Dare datte (sou ningen wa) mikansei, bukiyou da yo Donna jidai datte minna ga nayandeta Edison mo Newton mo Einstein mo boku-tachi mo Dakara Love Love Love saa issho ni Aruite-yu-ko-u genki ni!! Tsu-na-go-u All for One for All! Hareta sora (miagete) te wo nobaseba orenjiiro no Taiyou tsukameru ka mo (someday oneday) Itsudatte (sou boku-tachi ni) fukanou nantenai yo Donna meiro datte deguchi ga aru kara Ijikenai aseranai akiramenai nigedasanai Dakara Love Love Love Sousa Love Love Love Motto Love Love Love... Isshoni yukou yo! Nanigenaku (mawashita) chikyuugi shitteiru yo Egao hitotsu dakede dare mo ga tomodachi sa Tokai demo sabaku demo Janguru demo fiirudo demo Dakara Love Love Love saa issho ni Sagashi ni-yu-ko-u minna de!! Dakara Love Love Love saa issho ni Aruite-yu-ko-u genki ni!! Dakara Love Love Love saa issho ni Gia tsu-na-go-u-yo kimi mo!! Sousa All for One for All! Tsu-na-go-u All for One for All! |-| English translation= Love Love Love, now together Let's go for a walk!! In a field (in a corner) is a broken machine's parts I see you crying (don't cry no more) Everyone (since we're human) are incomplete and clumsy No matter what age... everyone worries Edison too, Newton too, Einstein too, us too That's why.. Love Love Love, now together Let's walk cheerfully!! Let's connect, All for One for All! The clear sky (looking up) I reach my hand at the orangeness Maybe I'll grab the sun (someday oneday) Always (right us) there is no impossible All mazes have an exit after all Don't be timid, don't be impatient, don't give up, don't run That's why.. Love Love Love That's right.. Love Love Love More Love Love Love... Let's go together! Unintentionally (it spins) I know the globe Just one smile and anyone would be your friend Even in the city, even in the desert Even in the jungle, even in the field That's why.. Love Love Love, now together Let's go searching, everyone together!! That's why.. Love Love Love, now together Let's walk cheerfully!! That's why.. Love Love Love, now together You connect the Gear too!! So, All for One for All! Let's connect, All for One for All! Ending theme clip First Version The first version shows clips of Kouya and his Garuda Eagle followed by several clips from the first episode of the anime and ends with the cast of the anime with the Gears of the Tobita Club Gear Fighters. Second Version The second music video of the song is a sketch cartoon. It begins with a sun rising which is later transformed into the GFA Mascot. It then cuts to the scene where the Tobita Club Gear Fighters are holding their Crush Gears. First, a sad Kouya holding his Garuda Eagle sitting in the red zone of a Crush Gear ring followed by Kuroudo with his Shooting Mirage standing beside a table with a flower vase and a window. It then cuts to Kyousuke in his workshop customizing his Dino Spartan and Jirou lying in a grassy wall holding his Raging Bull. It then cuts to Kouya being called by his friends and happily joins them. The video ends with Kouya leaving the ring to join his friends (which later zooms in to Garuda Eagle) and the GFA Mascot appearing in the ring. Trivia *In the second version in the end of the video, the silhouettes in order from from left to right are from Jirou, Kyousuke and Kuroudo. *The order of appearance is similar to the chronological order of membership in the Tobita Club. (Second Version) *Although Garuda Eagle was disintegrated in Episode 22, it still shows the said Crush Gear in Kouya's hand in the end of the music video despite the thought that the viewers thinking that it was Garuda Phoenix the one that Kouya is holding. (Second Version) *Just like the opening theme, the second version is not present in the English dub. *In the Cartoon Network version of the English dub, the ending credits are in English as well and removing the Japanese lyrics subtitles. However in the alternate English dub, the opening theme song is played. Category:Theme songs (Crush Gear Turbo) Category:Ending theme